Las Espinas de una Rosa
by Zyan Rose
Summary: En un extraño combate, Leona y Terry pelean sin razón alguna, hasta que ella comienza a ser poseída por la sangre de Orochi y sólo un beso de Bogard bastó para tranquilizarla, ella sabe que es un patán, y aquel patán adivina sus medidas.


**Hola muy buenas noches!**

 **La verdad es que esto es una idea extremadamente loca pero no pude resistirlo, sin duda alguna, es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic de KOF, y qué mejor que expresar ésta inquietud que tengo que de ésta manera tan genial. Yo espero que les guste, es la primera vez que hago esto… y creo que a muchos les tomará muy desprevenidos ésta historia… sin más espero un review o algo parecido. ¡Empezamos!**

 **Desclaimer:** _Los personajes y escenarios de KOF y Fatal Fury pertenecen únicamente a SNK._

 **Capítulo Único.**

 **Las espinas de una rosa.**

Él llevaba mucho tiempo sólo, estaba más que seguro qué si se volvía a enamorar nuevamente perdería a su amada trágicamente… aún dolía a pesar de que ya habían pasado cinco años desde la muerte de Sulia y cinco desde Lili, se había resignado a estar sólo cómo un lobo. No necesitaba de esas cosa tan triviales cómo lo era enamorarse de alguien, estaba claro que él no era apto para ello… podía ver a su hermano Andy con Mai y sus intentos de hacer "cosas" de parejas…

Suspiró y se dejó caer en una banca de un parque, había una chica que posiblemente podría ser para él… pero nuevamente regresaba su temor… ella podría morir. Se trataba de Blue Mary… esa belleza podría ser perfecta para él, sin embargo; aquellos recuerdos le agobiaban.

Sin tener más qué hacer, se quitó momentáneamente su gorra y luego volvió a colocarla sobre su cabeza. Se levantó y siguió su camino por el inmenso parque en dónde pudo ver algunas parejas disfrutando… chasqueó la lengua y obvio su soledad.

—¡Son patrañas Bogard!—se regañó así mismo y con una sonrisa emotiva se decidió que podría entrenar un poco.

Buscando un lugar dónde entrenar, escuchó cómo derribaban un colosal árbol. Sonriente de qué tal vez podría retar a ese alguien a un pequeño combate, se dirigió hacia el lugar dónde había estado el breve alboroto.

Ahí mismo se encontraba aquella amazona de cabello azul, la pudo observar cortar otro enorme árbol con sus manos enguantadas. Sus golpes eran fuertes y precisos, podía ver en aquellos ojos azules la determinación, pero la pregunta era… ¿qué hacía ella tan lejos de casa? A Terry le inundo la curiosidad de saber el por qué la militar se encontraba ahí. Caminando tranquilamente se acercó a una poca distancia, al momento de dar otro paso, una pequeña daga le rozó la mejilla provocándole una pequeña rajada.

—¿Qué quieres aquí Bogard, Terry?—preguntó la joven sin rodeo alguno, ruda y callada cómo siempre.

—Vaya forma de saludarse eh… pequeña soldado—dijo Terry divertido pues a decir verdad no se esperaba aquella bienvenida—La pequeña soldado jugando a los militares—quiso molestarla un poco, pero Leona no dijo nada e ignoró el comentario de Terry.

—Si no me dices que es lo que quieres, mejor lárgate—

—Oye que mal educada eres…

Sin previo aviso Leona volvió a lanzarle una pequeña daga, que ésta vez sí atrapó. Se la regresó y Leona sin problema alguna la tomó entre sus dedos. Ella arrugó la nariz, corrió velozmente hacía el rubio y en posición de ataque intentó cortarle con sus manos, pero Terry dio un brinco hacía atrás y con una sonrisa desafiante aceptó el combate silencioso, reuniendo su fuerza intentó golpearla, pero se detuvo un momento… ella era una chica y no podía atacarla no más por que sí. Pero grave error pues Leona vio el punto débil e inmediatamente pateó sus pies haciéndole caer.

—Si qué eres ruda—Terry se reincorporó—Pero es mi turno.. _¡Power Geyser!_

La joven Heidern no se esperó tal ataque y salió disparada unos metros, se limpió el hilillo de sangre que brotó de su labio y molesta corrió rápidamente, sacando de entre su uniforme un par de explosivos para Terry, los encendió fugazmente e inmediatamente estallaron cuando tocaron al rubio.

—¡Tramposa! _¡Power Wave!_

Leona harta, dio un gran salto, impactó su bota en el rostro de Bogard, mandándolo al suelo.

—¡Esto se acabó!—exclamó la chica, limpió sus pequeñas heridas y comenzó a retirarse de la zona del pequeño combate. Sin embargo; sintió estocadas en su corazón y tragó fuerte… ¡No ahora! Mentalmente intentó tranquilizarse pues sentía recorrer por sus venas una gran agresividad, había ignorado por completo a Terry. Podía sentir cómo aquella maldita sangre estaba recorriendo sus arterias.

Terry se levantó con la intención de darle un golpe a la chica, nunca esperó ese golpe alto, pero la vio ahí… quieta, se tomaba de la cabeza y su mirada tenía pánico… ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Oye… Leona… así te llamas verdad… Leona, escúchame ¿estás bien?—vio la mirada de la joven perderse mientras un grito desgarró sus oídos.

El rubio vio cómo el cabello azul de la militar comenzaba a teñirse de rojo… ¡Un momento! Él ya había presenciado algo parecido en el torneo King Of Fighters del 97, cuando esa misma mujer se había vuelto completamente loca y había intentado matar a todos a su alrededor, recordó que aquella mujer había herido a su compañero de equipo.

—¡Hey reacciona!—exclamó un poco preocupado.

El cabello de la Ikari Warrior se había teñido completamente de rojo, Bogard sin saber qué hacer, rápidamente hizo algo de lo que no estaba seguro pero sabía que iba a recibir una bofetada o que ésta chica le cortará las bolas con alguna de sus dagas. La tomó de la cintura y sin pensarlo, besó los labios de Leona. La joven al estar entre consciente y poseída por la sangre de Orochi, se removía violentamente de los brazos del rubio.

Bogard no se daba por vencido, era la única manera que podría tranquilizarla, ella era una chica… sin querer que su mente pensará otra cosa, no pudo evitar imaginar cuáles serían las medidas de la guerrera, en un descuido de la chica, él pudo profundizar el beso que inició siendo demasiado violento. Podía sentir que Leona se removía de sus brazos pero conforme él le besaba podía sentir a la joven relajarse y entrar en el beso, sus ojos pudieron captar cómo el cabello de la chica dejaba de ser rojo para volver a ser de aquel espeso azul.

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta; Leona había permitido a Terry besarla, él la había aprisionado por las caderas y pegado un poco más a su cuerpo, e inconscientemente la Ikari Warrior se había prensado del cuello de Bogard. Ambos en un beso muy tranquilo, Terry cepillaba con su lengua los labios de Leona, y ella intentaba seguirle el paso.

De un momento a otro, Terry sintió un horrible dolor en su entrepierna, se dobló de dolor y cayó en rodillas mientras se tomaba su parte noble, vio con molestia a Leona. Quién se limpiaba la boca y le miraba con molestia, pero pudo apreciar perfectamente un encantador sonrojo en sus mejillas, podía admirar que ella estaba agitada por aquel beso.

Leona no dijo más y se retiró sin decir palabra alguna, aunque sin que Terry le mirará, estaba sonriendo pues había sido su primer beso… e interiormente le agradecía a ese patán pues había podido controlar la sangre Orochi y no perdió el control, su corazón latía velozmente. De un par de saltos desapareció de la vista de Terry.

—¡Hey, Leona! ¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó su compañero un poco celoso. Ralf era muy sobreprotector con ella desde el incidente en el torneo de hace dos años.

—Estaba entrenando, eso es todo—dijo la joven soldado, mientras se reunía con sus compañeros.

Estaban en una base militar dónde ellos se encontraban investigando un asunto acerca de Kyo Kusanagi, Heidern se encontraba en el cuartel mirando los planos, y estaba seguro que una amenaza estaba por llegar nuevamente.

Pocos días después una invitación al siguiente torneo King Of Fighters llegó para ellos.

—Descubran quién es el qué está detrás de todo esto—anunció Heidern.

—¡Si señor!—exclamaron los Ikari Warrior en coro e hicieron el saludo militar.

—Vayan a prepararse.

Nuevamente se encontraban todas las caras conocidas, a excepción de algunas, pero éste año en su equipo se incorporó Whip. Pues las reglas del siguiente KOF, exigían cuatro integrantes por equipo. Al llegar a la sede del torneo pudo verle, Leona instintivamente corrió la mirada intentando no mirarle pero era imposible no pensar en el beso que ese patán le había dado, desde aquel día no había tenido atisbos de perder el control. Y sus miradas se fijaron, Terry sonrío arrogantemente y le mando un beso, a lo que Leona simplemente ignoró y se encaminó con su equipo.

Ninguno de los dos notó que Ralf había mirado aquella escena, y estaba celoso. No de manera amorosa si no qué Leona era cómo su hermanita pequeña.

—Maldito americano, le patearé el trasero—dijo para sí pero Clark le escuchó.

—¿A quién le partirás el trasero?

—A un infeliz.

No dijeron nada más del tema y esperaron a que los organizadores les dieran sus sedes de combate.

Terry pasó intencionalmente a lado de Leona y le sonrío sensualmente, solamente para que la Ikari Warrior le ignorara pero con un notable color rojo en las mejillas.

Al alejarse, Bogard río.

—Adiviné tus medidas pequeña soldado—se río perversamente.

 _84-60 y 87._

El asunto era prometedor… Oh sí…

 **Fin.**


End file.
